


I know you want it in the worst way

by MintQueenJo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alec is becoming a little more comfortable with his sexual urges, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gags, Graphic Sex, Happy birthday Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Impact Play, Kinks, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Sub Alec Lightwood, They talk like adults, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Magnus and him ring the day in in the best way they know how.





	1. But he wanna lick the icing off

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rihanna's Birthday Cake
> 
> There's one more chapter maybe longer and better written than this was written. I've been sick for the past two days, tonsillitis with a fever so forgive any mistakes or shitty writing.

Alec hated a lot of things, like cold soggy popcorn and wet food in the sink, his birthday used to be one such occasion that he hated just as equally. It wasn’t that his family gathered around and celebrated it, no. It was the fact that Jace tried to embarrass him every year since Alec turned twelve. At ten, Jace had realized that there was no quicker way to make Alec’s pale skin go red than to let the waitstaff know it was his birthday. It never failed to make Alec turn red in embarrassment, no matter how much more tan, muscular, taller, and the older he got, the whole ordeal of having a group of people making him wear funny hats or loudly singing happy birthday as they clapped around some dessert.

This was no exception today as they all drug their chairs out from the table to sit, even with Jace’s girlfriend Clary by his side and giving him a please-behave-tonight look. Alec inwardly groaned as Jace flashed him a crooked grin with a flash of his strange gold-brown eyes.

He planned that the second he saw them come with that stupid plate of dessert he’d head to the bathroom. They couldn’t wait for him forever.

With a quick glance at his phone Alec slid it into the pocket of his jeans and picked up the menu. Simon, his sister’s “idiot” boyfriend, leaned in close. “Izzy wants us to take you out after for your birthday.”

Alec only frowned, his thoughts going to the heavy base and flashing lights of this rave club that she liked that was honestly way too much. While he was fine with going out he really didn’t like that club and was tired of Izzy trying to invite him to it. He only went once and decided to never go back, especially after he had drunkenly bumped into another young man and spilled not only his drink but also the man’s drink all over his nice jacket and expensive designer shirt and pants… and shoes. And it splashed up into his hair.

Alec was embarrassed in a completely different way now, he shook his head and leaned a little over Simon. “Sheldon here tells me that you plan on taking me out to that club. The answer is no.”

“You say that and I gave Jace the go ahead to tell the staff it’s your birthday and you’d love to wear the chef hat with an apron that says ‘kiss the cook’ and have them make you do the macarena. So don’t push me big brother.” Isabelle smiled just as much as their brother had and Simon ducked his head at the same time. “C’mon, Alec, it’s been three years I’d think you’d know my name by now.”

“Shush, Shelby,” Alec tried not to smile, it was one of his favorite things to ‘forget’ Simon’s name, not that he didn’t not like Simon. It was just so easy to get him worked up. “Isabelle, please.”

The table got quiet as they ordered and Alec never hated pasta as much as he did right then, the doom of having people sing him happy birthday and everyone turning to stare made him nervous. Not really the attention, but it just made it awkward if he gave the waitstaff the eat-shit-and-die-right-where-you-stand look that comes with his resting bitch face. Alec didn’t think he could put on a happy-that-I-am-here-and-you-are-singing-me-happy-birthday smile no matter if his mother asked him to. The Lightwoods had one thing and one thing only that you could see for miles their shut-the-fuck-up-and-die resting bitch faces. That was it, but Alec knew that given the right circumstance his face could morphe into the brightest smile that was better than any ray of sun. Or so he has been told.

Alec pulled his phone out and checked it again.

“Alec, it’s still a few hours away from midnight.” His mother grabbed a small bread roll to butter it for Max. “And we promised you that we’d let you have tomorrow for your own if you wished.”

He promised his family that tonight they would celebrate his birthday because he hopefully had plans tomorrow, the day of his birthday. What plans he didn’t know quite yet, which is why he kept checking his phone. Dinner passed and since Alec kept his mouth shut about not wanting to go to a club, neither Jace or Izzy told the waitstaff that it was his birthday. However, Max was too excited for it that he yelled that it was his big brother’s birthday, which is how Alec found himself being crowded by people singing him happy birthday with a chef hat on. Thankfully, he didn’t have an apron or have to do a stupid dance, much to Izzy’s hidden disappointment.

Alec hugged his mom and Max goodbye and waved them off as they headed to the car, he took off the chef’s hat and tossed it into a trash bin on the street. Izzy, with a big smile on her face, led them down the street. It wasn’t the rave bar that Izzy liked, and it shocked Alec surprisingly. It looked like another brick building but inside everything was sophisticated, less rave club and more like a lounge, Simon gave a low whistle as they gave it a look around.

“Fancy.” Clary smiled and took Jace’s hand off to the bar. Izzy led Simon off and that left the birthday boy on his own. He could play pool on his own, he knew that. He bent down with the pool cue to sink the eight ball when a drink was sat down next to him, he only looked at it fully once the ball was in the hole.

“A drink for the birthday boy,” Izzy handed it to him, and he gratefully took it. A quick check of his phone to show one new alert. “I’m sure Magnus will call you before he boards his flight. You know how international flights are, long and boring.”

“I know, just he would tell me goodnight or something. He doesn’t have to board until ten tomorrow morning, he just messaged me that the flight had been delayed.” Based on that time Magnus wouldn’t have been home in time for Alec’s birthday, he had hoped that Magnus would be there which is why he made no plans.

He knew because once Magnus and him took a flight to Europe so he could see London, it took them about fourteen hours. So instead he put his phone away and challenged Clary to a round, she being the only one to be as good as he was at pool. Magnus had the top spot because he was better than Alec. Alec didn’t even realize the time had flown from them laughing and goofing around, he found himself somewhat relaxed around the point that Jace had bet Simon that he couldn’t land the cue chalk into an empty glass as the blond balanced it on his forehead. It was fifty dollars Alec had won when he bet that Simon could.

Once everything was paid for and the group decided to leave it was just after midnight and another round of Happy Birthdays was issued out with hugs as Alec headed off to his apartment. Still nothing from Magnus and Alec decided that while it was best to get to bed and while not completely drunk he planned to. He wouldn’t have to be up and at the airport to pick up Magnus at early in the morning. Then when Magnus got home he knew that his fiance would be too tired and jet lagged for any proper welcome home. So drinking the very nice whiskey that they had in the pantry was how it was going to go.

Alec slid his key into the lock and twisted it, the opening of the door knob under his hand was a bittersweet feeling. He was glad to be home so he could get drunk in his pajamas, he was just sad that the man he loves wasn’t going to be there.

He let the door click shut behind him and slowly stripped of every article of clothing save his boxers. He’d pick them up later and headed towards the kitchen, a low whistle had him turning. A white toothy smile as his fiance reclined in his chair.

“Now, Alexander, I would think it was _ my _birthday,” the deep melodic voice did things to Alec and, while he could feel his skin start to heat and his cock to start to swell, he couldn’t keep the half smile off his face. Eyes roaming over the shorter man as he uncrossed his legs, still sitting in the chair wearing only sweatpants.

“Hey,” Alec started towards Magnus, “I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon?”

“I lied, I came back this morning and I stayed with Cat and Dot. I knew if I came back you wouldn’t have had dinner with your family.”

Alec huffed and he knew that the man was right, he would’ve chosen to stay wrapped in the tan arms all day.

“And I have plans for you, Alexander darling. Plans that I’m very glad you have tomorrow free.” Magnus slowly started to raise his hips so he could pull down the waistband of his bottoms. Alec swallowed as he watched Magnus’ cock bob as it wasn’t constricted by the fabric. With no hesitation Alex hooked his thumbs under the elastic and slid it over his hips to let the fabric fall to the floor. “Oh, Alexander.”

The way he said his name had Alec shivering. “Magnus, please.”

“I’m not doing anything. Come here.”

Alec couldn’t not listen, there was nothing deliberate in his walk towards the chair. He wasn’t going to wait for anything and Magnus knew that too. He already had the lube out, grabbing it for where it lay next to him on the chair. “Magnus.”

“Happy birthday, Alexander.” Magnus looked right at Alec’s own eyes as he squirted lube onto his own hand to coat his cock.

“Yeah, you too.” Alec smiled as he climbed onto Magnus’ lap.

“To me too? Happy birthday to me too.” Magnus smiled against Alec’s mouth as he wiped the rest of the lube against Alec’s hole, the taller man reached around to work himself open, lips never leaving Magnus’ as the older man claimed them in a deep hungry kiss.

Magnus pulled away long enough to grab his hips, “we will have all the time tomorrow, birthday boy.” And they did he realized as he got up to turn around like Magnus instructed him to do with his hands..

Alec didn’t stop the whine that left him as he sat down onto Magnus’ cock. He pressed his back firmly against Magnus’ chest as he hooked his pale feet on either side of the man’s knees so he could bounce. Magnus’ hands on his hips helped set the pace and soon his hips were thrusting up into Alec.

Alec reached backwards to grab ahold of Magnus’ hair at the back of his head, it was easier to do once Magnus pressed his face into the side of his neck. The skin became damp from the heat of each pant of air and the sweat.

“Bite me.” Alec whined and begged. “Fuck me.”

Alec knew it wasn’t just his birthday that made him crave Magnus, the man had been gone for _ two _months securing a business deal for his company. He craved Magnus just as much as he missed and loved him.

“Alexander,” the man whispered back before lowering his mouth to his fiance’s shoulder to bite the flesh there, making the man bouncing on his cock gasp then moan. It spurred Alec to move faster to let Magnus fuck into him harder. Alec found himself being pushed down onto the floor as Magnus situated themselves on the hardwood floor. Alec climbed up onto his knees and forearms and the older man thrust back into him, hands going back to grip the pale hips hard enough to leave bruises. Magnus moaned at the thought, the bruises left by his fingers during sex showed up so lovely for the next few days.

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec whined as he thrust backwards, he almost wanted to tell him that it was a little uncomfortable with how under prepared he was but at the same time he didn’t want to stop. He wanted Magnus no matter what, he’d tell him later once they were finished.

Another curse left his parted lips as his head was jerked back thanks to Magnus taking ahold of his hair. “Magnus, babe, please I wanna come. I need to come. Please.”

Using the leverage on his hip and hold on his hair Magnus fucked into Alec even more, delighted with the strangled moans that left the beautiful man under him. At some point Alec had stiffened with a long groan and collapsed, Magnus moved to hold himself up with his hands on either side of Alec’s head as he continued to move in him. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you.” Alec wrapped one arm around one of Magnus’ as he was slightly scooted across the floor with the last three hard thrusts Magnus had done. He felt the warm fluid fill him and he smiled at the moan that made up his name that fell from the perfect lips now pressed between his shoulder blades.

Magnus slowly pulled out, a hand lays flat against the small of Alec’s back, he knew from that one touch that Magnus was still hard. He knew it from the swipe of his tongue and he groaned as Magnus wrapped his available arm around one of his thighs. He rocked back against Magnus’ mouth panting out happy birthday to me on repeat as Magnus gets back up, he moans at the hot liquid that suddenly slides across his opening and he clenches as Magnus spits again. He lets his fiance pull him back onto his cock as Alec sits back up to be seated in Magnus’ lap once again on the floor.

He parts his legs even more and Magnus hooks his hands on Alec’s thighs to spread him open even more, with his feet on either side of Magnus’ thighs and held open he didn’t know if there was anyway to be even more receiving than he was. He let his head fall back as Magnus rolled his hips to let his cock fall out, he weakly reached between his own thighs to grab the still hard cock and push the head back in. The motion was repeated two more times until Magnus would stop right before falling out to slam up into Alec.

With his grip loose enough on Alec’s thighs the man started to move, going from rolling his own hips to bouncing again. He let his head stay back against the shoulder behind him as they moved together, as Magnus filled him over and over. They both came together, each other’s names leaving their mouths. Magnus’ left in a scream torn from Alec’s clenched teeth and Alec’s name was whispered like a prayer. They stayed like that for a while before Alec could officially say that his legs were no longer gelatin and he could at least crawl to the bedroom. A sight Magnus wasn’t going to argue with.

“Trouble with your legs?”

“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll be running laps around this building.” Alec huffed as he continued on.

He missed Magnus’ raised brow as dark eyes ran over his form. “Hopefully you’ll get dressed first.” A laugh rumbled from his chest when the younger man shot him the middle finger.

“Happy birthday, Alexander.” Magnus got up walking over to where Alec was to help him up and to bed. “Happy birthday to you.”


	2. I know you wanna bite this it's so enticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably just going to get raunchier especially since I plan on adding two to three more chapters to this now.  
I'm also planning for kinktober so that's where this all is coming from (that's a lie I always write kinky stuff like this.) So I'll be updating the tags each chapter because there'll be stuff not a lot of people like.
> 
> All the chapter titles are all taken from Rihanna's Birthday Cake.

Alec was aware of the hot press of something wet right above one of his ass cheeks, right where the curve of the small of his back met the swell of flesh. The sensation moved across his skin as it then ran up the cleft. There was a sucking sensation as wet lips and teeth took hold of the flesh of the other cheek. He moaned and buried his face into the pillow, turning to his other side and promptly fell back asleep.

The smirk that graced Magnus’ face was enough to tell that he knew Alec had a brief moment of consciousness and then was back asleep. He wasn’t lying to Alec when he said he had plans, he had _ plans _alright. He straightened back out, sliding one arm under the thigh Alec had pressed firmly flat on the bed. Alec’s hips were tilted enough that his ass was at an accessible angle and was no issue to Magnus at all. The man licked his lips and, after taking hold of the other leg and bracing it over his shoulder so the heel rested against Magnus’ side, he buried his face back into the cleft that parted Alec’s round backside.

His tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscle and swiped up, he waited and Alec made no movement or noise outside of his little snores. Magnus repeated the motion a little firmer before sliding the tip of his wet muscle just past the ring, a quiet moan leaving him. There was nothing more divine than Alexander Gideon Lightwood, it was Magnus’ favorite taste. He didn’t withdraw and instead continued to push in against the resistance of the tight muscle. He fastened his lips around the opening and let his tongue slide out before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion several times before he started to suck and kiss the quivering skin while using his tongue. Between the slight clench and quiver of muscle around his tongue and the spit that had coated not only Alec’s opening but Magnus’ cheeks and neck, Magnus wondered how Alec hadn’t awoken. He knew he wasn’t being quiet in any sense his slurping was loud as were his moans, the hand attached to the arm that Alec’s leg was thrown over slid up the other man’s back to press against the dip there.

Magnus didn’t know if he could get any closer but he tried pressing his mouth even more against Alec, he moved his face enough to take a breath before heading back to what he was doing. Little whimpers left Alec’s mouth and his hips shifted slightly, Alec rolled to his other side and Magnus moved with him. He used his hands to spread Alec’s cheeks apart and Magnus loved the sight of his tan hands against Alec’s creamy white flesh, the sight of Alec's hole quivering begging Magnus to come back. He let spit fill his mouth before he opened his mouth and let it run out onto Alec. He moved a hand away to press two fingers in, biting his bottom lip as muscles gripped him tightly.

“Alexander,” he moaned out and the man gave a hum, still asleep. Magnus began to thrust his fingers, delighting in the sucking noise that was made each time he thrust. A third finger was added and upon trying to pull out his cock twitched when Alec’s hole almost didn’t let him go. The man under him was moaning slightly as he started to rock his hips against the mattress. “Fuck.”

Magnus fully with drew before hooking both of his thumbs in and opening the hole wide, he ducked to lick into it again before spitting, the groan as he watched his spit slide into the opening.

“Magnus,” Alec was whimpering as he started to tuck his knees under him. The man rose onto his arms, thighs pressed against his abdomen, and pushed back enough further onto Magnus’ mouth. He grabbed the headboard as his hips rolled a little. “Magnus, baby, please. Please.”

The man didn’t know if his fiance was fully awake or running off muscle memory, he didn’t care and he knew Alec didn’t either. He spit in Alec again before raising up on his knees, thumbs still holding Alec open he slid just the head of his cock in. The heat that surrounded his cock head was amazing, just like every time Magnus has entered Alec. He laughed a little as Alec’s hips twitched back before the man fully started to slide back to get more of the thick hard cock in him, Magnus wasn’t one to deny Alec anything. In one long press of his hips he bottomed out and Alec rolled his head back in a moan before looking over his shoulder, the glazed over half awake look in his eyes had Magnus removing his thumbs so he could press the top half of Alec back down on the mattress. With his knees tucked into his chest, hands curved above him on the headboard and his top almost even with the bed, Magnus grabbed his hips and pulled out until only the head was being squeezed with that wonderful pressure Alec’s body gave him. Alec moaned and rolled his hips trying to get Magnus back into him, a tan hand came up to press against the back of Alec’s head.

With a huff he thrust back in harshly, “happy birthday, Alexander.” Was the only thing Magnus said before he pulled out to slma back in even harder, the motions repeating themselves until Alec was a moaning panting mess into the sheets as Magnus drilled into him. The squelching noise spurred Magnus on and he didn’t slow down, hips slapping the curve of Alec’s ass with each thrust.

“Magnus,” Alec was no longer moaning but instead screaming, he didn’t care about the neighbors, and frankly neither did Magnus. The hand on the back of Alec’s head grabbed his hair before he pulled back, he could see the curve that Alec’s throat made in his mind. A long whine left his fiance’s full lips as Magnus moved them both with his thrusts.

“Against the headboard, Alexander. Now.” Magnus slid out and sat back on his haunches as the younger man scrambled onto his knees to press against their headboard, his nails digging into the top of the wood as he pressed his forehead against the wall. Magnus positioned himself behind Alec and rose up on his knees to press firmly into Alec. “Alexander.”

Alec shivered at the puff of breath against his ear as Magnus pressed against him, hips rolling so his cock would slide out to rub the shaft through the cleft. Alec rested his head back turning so his eyes could meet Magnus’ dark ones, “please. I need it. I need you.”

“You need me?” Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s midriff and his other hand came up to cover one of Alec’s.

“I need you to make me come. God, Magnus all I want is to come.” Alec whined as he pushed his ass back trying to get Magnus to fill him up again. “Please, baby. I’m empty.”

“Such a whiny mess, I love it.” Magnus kissed him open mouthed then, only to swallow the half yelp half scream Alec let out as he thrusted harshly into the swollen entrance of Alec’s hole. He kept his mouth on his as his hip thrusted against Alec and the headboard knocked into the wall. Magnus pulled away to whisper, “fuck, you’re getting tight. Alexander, you’re so tight.”

“May I?” Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ jaw, thumb stroking the area right below the edge.

Magnus smiled, “you’re not allowed to touch yourself but you can move.”

That’s what Alec wanted, he uncurled his legs to place his calves and knees on either side of Magnus’ as he began to move, each thrust meeting Magnus’. The slapping of thighs against thighs drives Alec over the edge he ducks his head down and the noise that leaves him is a strangled yell of Magnus’ name.

“Fuck, Magnus, keep going. Keep going, more.” Alec was such a babbling mess and he in some part of his mind knew that his fiance liked it. “Please, baby.” It came out more like a weak plead.

“Okay, baby. Let me take care of you.” He pulled them back so he could move Alec how he wanted and with an angle of his hips he hit a spot deep inside Alec that had the man blacking out. Magnus didn’t stop, his arm held Alec up as he continued to thrust, the taller man easily going with each thrust and shift like a rag doll. Moans left his throat with each thrust in his sensitive hole and he slurred out more on repeat.

Magnus snapped his hips against him twice before a groan rumbled from his chest and Alec couldn’t stop his eyes rolling back nor coming again at the sensation of being filled with Magnus’ release. Magnus lets his fiance slump against the pillows and he sits back to stare at Alec’s gaping hole, the muscle clenching and unclenching repeatedly trying to get back the feeling of being full. Magnus watched as the muscles inside started to push out his release and he reached forward to run a finger through it to try and push it back inside. He used that one finger to slide against the bottom of the opening.

“Alexander,” he breathed out before ducking forward to shove his tongue in. Alec’s body jerked at the feeling happening to his overly sensitive body. Smiling, Magnus pulled away and twisted Alec’s head towards him, the man opened his mouth and he spit the white liquid in his mouth, eyes watching as it lands against Alec’s tongue and he greedily swallows it. Some of it didn’t make it all the way into his mouth and rolled down his chin and dribbled onto his collarbone, Magnus didn’t hesitate to duck down and lick his tongue up the path to kiss Alec, the taste of his come in both of their mouths.

They pulled apart staring at each other, the silence stretched on and then Alec went impossibly red and scrambled off the bed, nearly falling on his weak legs. He slammed the door to the bathroom shut behind him and Magnus, after looking towards the door, got up with a resigned sigh, food only on his mind.

Dressed in a robe painted nails tapped against the counter as Magnus leaned across it, staring out the balcony window. The coffee cup in front of him empty, having already been drained. He heard Alec’s footfalls as he got closer and he turned his head in time to watch the younger man freeze in place, face going red again.

“Alexander,” Magnus waited and Alec gave a wary smile rubbing the back of his neck.

“We’ve,” he shifts from foot to foot. “You’ve never taken me that hard before. I’m a little spotty, should stop soon. Uh.”

Magnus, while concerned, knew it wasn’t the first time Alec had bled after sex being when they didn’t use enough lube or saliva, but never because Magnus just fucked him. He waited though there was more to Alec’s hesitant behavior.

“We haven’t discussed sex while I’m asleep,” Alec held up a hand. “It’s fine. Don’t think I didn't like it and unless I specifically tell you no just know that it’s a yes. You can do that again, _ please _do that again. I beg you.” Alec still wasn’t done and Magnus having smiled at the tone Alec just used tensed and waited for the rest. “I’m embarrassed.”

“About?” Magnus took a step forward and hazel eyes looked him over slowly.

“How I was acting, the babbling, the begging, the noises that we made. The noises I made, that my,” Magnus knows that he won’t say it. The noises that were made as his hole greedily took his cock and refused to let go. Alec cleared his throat, “when you licked my hole clean and spit your own come into my mouth. I’m embarrassed to say it was hot and that I liked it. I would like you to come on my face next time,” Magnus smirked as he watched pale ears go pink and hazel eyes stared him down. “I also liked when you spread me open and spit in me. Do that _ again _god please. That was amazing.”

“You were awake?”

Alec hummed and with a quick peck to Magnus’ forehead he grabbed a pan down from the rack. Magnus turned and took it from him, a finger pressed against Alec’s slightly swollen lips.

“No argument from the birthday boy, how about I make pancakes?” He smiled and got to work. Alec had the table sat and made them both coffee and sat it down. Once the pancakes were done and plates were made they tucked into lunch. Magnus had a bite of pancakes raised to his lips.

Alec, who was using a butter knife and fork to cut a bite of pancake, didn’t look at him once. “I’d like to be penetrated by two cocks, for my birthday.” The bite of pancakes made its way into his mouth as Magnus, who had picked up his coffee, spit liquid out on the table. “And I’d like you to fist me at some point. I love being filled by you and I love the feeling of being empty afterwards.”

Magnus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. What happened to the red faced man who was _ embarrassed _about how he sounded earlier? “Okay?”

Alec turned swallowing the bite, “I like when you open me up and spit into me, really like it. Choke me next time too, I want that. God, you’d think that we didn’t just have mind blowing sex with how bothered I’m getting.”

That made Magnus stand up, “don’t. Alexander, please if you are joking you need to stop.”

The look in Alec’s eyes said he wasn’t. “You said you had plans for me, I’m telling you some of mine. And,” with a wicked glint in his eyes, “it’s okay if you don’t get it all in today. We can take a rain check.” Another bite of pancake, “I also like when you make me bleed, and.” Alec leaned in close and whispered something.

Magnus just stared at him, and Alec started to go cold. “Oh, I uh.” He was up out of his chair, plate of half eaten pancakes left where they are. Alec didn’t care that he was in a shirt and sweatpants as he grabbed his keys and brushed off Magnus’ hand where it had grabbed his sleeve. The door shut behind him and he got into the elevator.

And rode it down to the lobby, then pressed the button for his floor. He did this twice before pressing his lips together and stepping out into the hall. His key turned in the lock and he walked into his home. He was gone all of five minutes and Magnus was clearing away the dishes.

“Look,” Alec swallowed whatever bitterness and doubt rose in his stomach to his throat. “I am being honest and open.”

Magnus turned to face him fully, knowing that Alec wanted his full undivided attention. “I know you are, and what you want isn’t the issue. It’s just you waited some time to let me know. I’m just shocked actually,” a smirk as a hand comes up to graze an ear cuff. “What happened to the blushing virgin who I took to bed a couple years ago? The man who was scared to tell me that he liked when I pulled his hair?”

Alec’s face started to heat.

“But he’s still there by the look on your face, and the way your skin goes that lovely shade of pink.” Magnus walked towards him to cup his face, “hey, nothing you ask for will ever drive me off. As long as I’m the one you want to give you that, remember? I told you last time just let me know if I can do it, I’ll say no to nothing unless I’m not included.”

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus’ as his hands slide up his firm chest. He’s turning his head to kiss the lips brushing his, he pressed his hips flush with the smaller man’s.

“Alexander, I do have plans for you. But not all of them are keeping you in this apartment for your whole birthday, and it’s-” Magnus looked over at the clock on the wall. “Alexander it is past one. We need to go. Hurry up and get dressed, actually we may want to shower, and good thing we have a shower big enough for two.”

Good thing indeed, Alec thought as he sat on the shower bench, legs spread so his feet were hooked on Magnus’ broad shoulders. His hands slipped from their grip on the tan forearms holding on to him as Magnus slowly slid into him. Alec didn’t think anything could be sexier than the look of pure concentration on his lover’s face. That and the water that clung to his skin and rolled down his chest and over his abs to only slow down once reaching the hair at the base of his cock. The way his hair stuck to his forehead from being wet, there was nothing better than that, no man could ever tempt Alec like Magnus did.

For a man on a time crunch Alec noted that he was in no hurry to make them both come, each thrust was slow, more of a rocking and rolling of hips. Their wet skin slid against each other and when Magnus ducked down the shower spray hit his side and sprayed both of them. Not that either cared about it at this point, Alec moved one hand to hook an arm behind Magnus’ neck as they rocked together.

“I thought we were supposed to hurry, Magnus?” Alec toweled off his hair, the empty feeling even worse. As if his fiance knew dark eyes stayed trained on his pale ass. Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around his hips, all it made Magnus do was shift his eyes up over abs and a firm chest. “Magnus?”

“Yes. Get dressed we have plans.” He sadly tore his eyes away to continue to dress. “Maybe if you weren’t so goddamn beautiful and tempting, Alexander.”

The smile that spread across Alec’s face mirrored the smile on his own.


	3. Can't wait to blow my candles out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this pleases you guys.
> 
> ...And yes I added plans for another chapter.

Alec soon found that “plans” involved cake. Cake and a get together, with his family and friends. Everyone yelled surprise and Alec froze, there were people there he didn’t even know. Coworkers Magnus had told him as they passed through the crowd. Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Do you know how much I wanted to tell you that Magnus was already home?” She smiled and winked at her soon-to-be-brother-in-law. “Mom went and picked him up from the airport hours before we had dinner.”

“Is that why you stayed with Cat? Did Dot also help?” Alec turned and gave Magnus a look, before turning it on Izzy, then Jace and Clary. Simon had the bright idea to look away.. “Did everyone know?”

The unison ‘yes’ made him sigh and he gave half a wave as he turned to walk further into the house that belonged to Magnus’ best friend. He saw his own coworker, Underhill, and his boyfriend leaning against the wall outside the main room. “Hey, happy birthday,” they hugged clapping each other on the back.

Alec smiled and as his eyes roamed over the people gathered, some catching other’s eyes and having them come tell him happy birthday, his gaze finally settled on Magnus. There wasn’t anything sexual in the glance, just Alec watching his fiance interact with his family. The way his eyes squint almost closed when he laughs, and the little dimples that show at the corners of his mouth when he smiles. The sparkle in his eyes when Izzy and Clary hug him and when his mother kisses his cheek. His eyes run over the cuffs in his ears and the rings on his fingers. While engaged, Alec has yet to find the perfect ring for the man that he loves. He smiles as the light catches the glitter on Magnus’ eyelids, he knew it was for his father. 

Robert had accepted that Alec had liked men, what he didn’t accept was Alec’s type of men. Alec’s type was Magnus- smart, charming, funny, all the while being a glitter covered free-wheeling bisexual that was overly dramatic -and as Robert had soon found out, fully capable of bending Alec in two.

The house was supposed to be empty all night, and Alec- having only been with Magnus for a few short months and still living with his parents at twenty-two -brought Magnus back after dinner to finally have the man fuck him in his own bed. Magnus had Alec pressed against his bedroom door. His legs tightly wrapped around the waist in front of him as their lips moved against each other, the wet noises of their lips seeming louder mixed with their heavy breathing. The buttons on his button down were open, the shirt dangled off his shoulders and bunched at his elbows. His fingers were working against Magnus’ own buttons, the suit jacket was tossed aside already.

“I almost want to leave the tie on.” Alec moaned as he slid the knot loose, “I want you to fuck me hard, so fucking hard that I feel it for the next day.” He panted against the other man’s mouth. Magnus let out a low noise from the back of his throat as he ducked his head to take one of Alec’s nipples in his mouth, teeth lightly pulling it. 

They weren’t being quiet, Alec didn’t feel the need to be, especially as Magnus fucked his mouth while pulling his hair. He wasn’t quiet as he screamed the other man’s name as he bounced on his cock and came, nor when said other man rolled them over and pushed his legs until his knees were pressed against his chest. Alec’s feet swung in the air with each thrust, hands held onto the back of his thighs, as Magnus stood on the floor next to the bed and each thrust had the bed hitting the wall. Alec screamed the other man’s name as Magnus hit his prostate as if it was his job to make Alec fall apart, make him a whimpering mess covered in sweat and come.

It was when Magnus leaned over to cup Alec’s jaw to give him a forceful kiss, as Alec’s cock twitched and shot come over his stomach, when Robert had come through the door, the knob hitting the wall. Alec shot up so fast hands going anywhere for cover, accidentally swiping down the front of him and getting coated in his own release, as he then flailed off the bed. He landed half on Magnus who had started to pull away, elbowing him in the chest as they went down. Alec’s eyes were wide as Robert grit his teeth and shook his head and walked out. Alec sat up and stared at the floor.

“Babe?” Magnus ran his thumb across his bottom lip, working it out of the grip he had on it with his teeth. “Alexander?”

“He’s mad.”

There was a snort, “I figured. I thought you were out?”

“I am. Just I don’t know.” Alec turned his head and his breath caught as his hazel eyes watched dark ones stare into his as his hand was raised to Magnus’ mouth. His tongue lapped at the skin, cleaning the fluids from it. He moved downwards to do the same to Alec’s stomach. Then he took Alec into his mouth.

“Magnus, my father-”

The man pulled away a little to reply, “can wait.”

They did make him wait, they had finally gotten dressed and Alec walked Magnus downstairs. He could see his father sitting at his office with a red face. Maryse walked out of the living room to the kitchen and stopped to introduce herself, she instantly took a liking to Alec’s…

Alec’s what?

Maryse had called Magnus her son’s boyfriend, and her son felt the man stiffen next to him. If his mother saw it she didn’t comment, she wouldn’t, not in front of Robert or Magnus.

Magnus said his goodbyes and he walked the man out of the house. They stood on the porch and Alec rubbed the back of his neck, what else was there to say or do? He didn’t want to bring up the man’s reaction to the word ‘boyfriend’ what was he supposed to say?

“So, uh, I’m sorry. Listen,” he took a deep breath, “I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips, “The only thing you should be sorry about is leaving me in this state.” He grabbed one of Alec’s pale hands and moved it towards his crotch, cock still half hard.

Alec stepped closer, hand not leaving as he started to stroke Magnus through his clothes. “Yeah, I’m sorry for that too. I guess getting caught by my dad turned you on.” He had meant it as a joking statement as he breathed the words in Magnus’ ear, then his hand faltered. He pulled his face away at the hitch of the other man’s breath, a look in the brown eyes, “Magnus, do you like being caught?”

“Fuck, I do. Along with the sight of you below me pliant and begging.” Alec shivered and Magnus attached his lips to the vein pulsing along the pale throat next to him.

“I’m serious,” he couldn’t stop from gripping the back of Magnus’ suit jacket. “Does getting caught-”

Magnus pulled away and took his hand leading him down the steps away from the windows. His eyes roam over the handsome pale face, “to answer it does. Not so much me getting caught but you being seen? That gets me hard, thinking about it, you’re too beautiful that people should see you when you come, Alexander.” A shiver goes down his spine as the older man talks. “The way your eyes roll back, the way you beg for more when you take my cock? The look you get when your eyes meet mine right before you come, oh Alexander, it all turns me on. You turn me on, and you being seen by others does too. Now I wish it wasn’t your father, but you have to admit, you enjoyed it too.”

Alec didn’t know what to say because he knew what Magnus meant. It turned him on plus the thought of someone else seeing, not only him in the throes of passion, but how Magnus looked as his hair started to lose it’s spiked hairstyle from sweat. How he looked from the back when his muscles rolled under the skin with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned out before his hands grabbed Magnus’ face so he could back them up until he pressed the other flat against the side of the house. He finally crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. His hand slid down the front of Magnus’ suit pants to take hold of him firmly, he jolted a little as Magnus’ own hand slid down the back of his own. They breathed hotly on each other’s faces when their mouths parted, as Magnus slid two fingers into his loose hole and hooked them just a little before thrusting slightly. Other than their loud pants they could faintly hear the wet noises the motion made, Alec bit down on the shoulder of Magnus’ shirt.

“Alexander, we could get caught.” The laugh that he heard in the tone made him hungrier, Magnus was teasing him.

Alec pulled away and looked into his dark eyes, “isn’t that what you want, baby? Fuck my hole, please baby. Make me so loud, I want them to come looking for us. Don’t you, baby? Fuck my tight hole. I’m yours, fuck me with your fingers.” He kissed him again, open mouthed, tongue tasting every bit of his mouth as his hips rolled back trying to get more inside him. Magnus had come in Alec’s hand a few seconds before Alec seemed to clench down on the fingers in him and have his fourth orgasm of the night. They panted and Alec removed his hand, and with his head not completely on straight, he licked his hand clean. 

“Isn’t that a beautiful sight to behold.” Magnus pulled his fingers out and started to straighten his clothes.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” A soft peck on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Alexander. Call me, I want to know if you are alright.” And with that Alec headed back to face the wolves.

While Maryse didn’t care and loved Alec no matter what, she was disappointed in two things. One: Alec not taking into consideration that any of his siblings could have been home, and two: not getting to properly meet Magnus in a less naked and awkward state.

Robert on the other hand had berated Alec, talking about how he thought for the family’s sake that he’d be more discreet with his bed partners during this phase. Alec had called him out about how he was just mad that he was gay at all. That wasn’t the case.

The case was that Alec let Magnus take him apart, and that Magnus _ looked _ like he did was even more of a shame. That Alec would let such ‘an obviously homosexual’ man fuck him, and not him fuck a ‘normal homosexual man’, or in other words a man that no one would know liked men until told. Robert then flipped even more when Alec corrected his father about his- what were they? - _ friend _liking women also.

His father took that as Magnus was now using Alec, “Alexander, he just wants money from us. No man would like women and then turn around and purposely look like _ that _to get a man if money wasn’t involved.”

That made Alec angry, “Dad, no man is going to dress like that unless they want to. The makeup and clothes don’t make Magnus the way he is. He is the way he is because he likes women and men, the clothing is his personality and style.”

Robert slammed a hand down on the table, “if that is so, do you think you’re permanent? That he won’t move on as soon as you stop being fun? Alec, use your head, that man will only want you for a short time. He’ll probably leave you to live a normal life with a woman. Or for another man, someone who he can use then.”

“Magnus wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure? How long has it been? This thing,” Robert walked around his desk to stand in front of his son. He raised his eyebrows waiting.

Alec sighed and looked around shifting from one foot to the other, eyes meeting his mother’s as she covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. “Robert, leave Alec alone. He is happy, what does it matter?”

Alec spoke at the same time, “five months.”

Robert whirled shock clear on his face, “five months are you in love? He is your boyfr-” he smirked knowing the answer by the look on Alec’s own face. “See what I mean, five months and you aren’t even serious.”

“Robert!” His mother started to walk towards them which led into an argument of their own, Alec zoned them out until their screaming got louder.

“Stop!” Alec finally yelled, “it’s none of your business what Magnus and I are, we are happy. I am happy.”

Robert held a hand up, “but you’re not. You need to wake up and realize you are being used. Much like your mother did. Us Lightwoods we pick horrible partners to be with.”

“That is enough,” Maryse slaps Robert and hisses, “our marriage is ending because of you and your inability to keep your pants zipped. That has nothing to do with our son being happy with men, that is his choice not yours. You ended one relationship tonight I will not let you do that to Alexander, too.”

Maryse continued to argue with Robert until Alec had stormed out of the office, grabbing his keys out of the dish on the table next to the door. “I’ll be back later.”

He sat in his car trying to calm his heart down with deep breathing, he was parked next to Magnus’ car. With shaking hands he hit the familiar buttons before pressing the phone to his ear.

“Alexander! I was beginning to worry.” The chipper voice was soothing, “babe?”

“What are we?” His voice wavers, “really what are we, Magnus.” He couldn’t stop the tears that fell, not only to realize that Magnus could very well be using him and it hurt because he only ever felt at home with the man, but that he just found out that his parents were getting a divorce. “What-” he couldn’t speak clearly, not knowing that Magnus’ chest hurt with each sob.

“Oh, Alexander. Was it that bad?”

“I had to leave,” he got out after a few not quiet calming breaths. Not even a full heartbeat later he was sobbing once more.

A broken noise came through the line, “where are you, baby?”

“Outside, in my car.” Alec wiped at his face, not stopping the tears at all. “Next to your car, I didn’t know where else to go.” Alec covered his face with one hand what was he even doing here? Magnus was probably using him like his father had said, what else would explain the way he reacted with his mother using the term boyfriend. All he heard was the ping of an elevator and breathing, then the phone went silent before he heard a quiet sigh.

“Oh, Alexander.” The phone line went dead.

His car door opened and a set of hands he would know by touch anywhere unbuckled his seatbelt. They took his phone and slid them into a jacket pocket, then they pulled Alec close. He breathed in Magnus’ scent as the man just held him close. “How long have you been out here, baby?”

Alec sniffed, “an hour or so.”

“Alexander, I-” Magnus paused and Alec pulled away, eyes searching the face in front of him. “Whatever you want us to be, Alexander, I want it too. I would be ecstatic to call _ you, _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my boyfriend.”

“Then why did you react negatively when my mother-” Alec trailed off, face becoming quizzical at the look in the dark eyes. “It was because of me wasn’t it?”

Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it looking a bit forlorn, “Alexander, I never held that I slept around from you and after you made such a spectacular introduction.” Lips upturned and a heat rushed to Alec’s cheeks. “I knew that I had to have you any way you would let me. Then I started to develop feelings for you. God, Alexander, I fell in love with you tonight, it was always there, but tonight. Tonight watching your face when you came, when your father left angry, then the bit of pride introducing me to your mother. I never wanted to call you mine more than then.

“I want everything I can have from you. Every. Little. Thing. Everything you offer me I’ll gladly accept it, fuck, I’ll do more than gladly accept it because I _ love _you. And I thought that I was just here to help you, to experiment that you liked guys. That I was just a phase and you’d move on to less-” there was a soft despondent look to him now as he waved his hand over his body. Alec got what he was saying, if people saw Magnus and thought he only liked women then they weren’t paying attention.

They had gone to New York pride last month and Magnus showed up with a cosmetic store’s worth of glitter, a black mesh over the head shoulder shrug that stopped above his chest with _ nipple pasties _in the shape of bisexual pride colored stars, hair streaked through with hints of blue. Alec remembers how sinfully tight Magnus’ pants were, how they hugged the curves of his ass and hips and made his mouth water. Alec also remembers how Magnus bent over the hood of his car pulling down the back of his pants and begged Aelc to fuck him in the parking garage. The platform boots he wore made him the perfect height to easily fulfill that wish. Such behavior that a chairman of a very popular business shouldn’t really be acting, let alone dressing in public.

“I know that my style can be embarrassing and my wants in the bedroom are intimidating, especially to someone who I was also their first. But I love you Alexander, I want you and I want you to want me. And I’ll let you use me as much as you want because it would be an honor to have my heart broken by you.” Alec didn’t hesitate to kiss Magnus.

“Fuck, Magnus. That’s not what I-” Alec goes back to moving his mouth against the other set of lips. “Fuck, I love you too. I was upset that you didn’t want to be mine. That this was just for fun, don’t you ever think that to me you’re a phase. You. Are. Not. A. Phase. Don’t you ever think you mean nothing to me. I want to give you the world and I want you to know you don’t have to give me anything.”

A slight nod and then Alec is leaning out of the car to kiss Magnus again, falling from the seat. His hands frantically start unbuckling the man’s pants, he almost gets them done when he looks up and Magnus is looking around. He moans as the man’s cock starts hardening in his mouth, with each pass of his tongue and lips. His head is suddenly jerked back and there’s a feral hungry look on Magnus’ face.

“What I want to do to you is best done in the bedroom.” He fixes himself and Alec gets up, and locks his car before following Magnus up telling him every detail about what had transpired, including how his father has been cheating. They kissed softly outside the apartment and once the door was closed behind him Magnus leads him by the hand to the bedroom. “You can stay here with me as long as you want,” was whispered as he was slowly undressed.

“I’d love to, Magnus.” He fell back on the bed staring up at the man over him, “yes, I’d be glad to.”

Lips attached to his collarbone then his neck, tongue licking up the vein on the side of his neck before his teeth nipped at the angular jaw. His tongue poked back out to run across Alec’s bottom lip, he then opened his mouth to kiss him deeply, tongues moving against each other. He pulled away to suck on the full bottom lip once more, hand rubbing a pale hip. “Are you too sore, Alexander?”

“Never,” is the response as pale thighs part so Magnus can slide fingers in, they both moan at how easy he slides in.

“Still loose,” there’s a breathy laugh, “I think my favorite activity is fucking you. It’s something I can do every day.” Fingers work Alec open until he can’t breath other than the little whimpers he can get through his gritted teeth. He hissed as the other man slid into him and slowly began to rock his hips, Magnus’ goal was to make sure that Alec felt wanted down to the last moan.

And he did.

“Alexander? Alec? Hello?” A hand waves in front of his face and he blinks turning to look from where Magnus was and at Jace. “Where’d you go man, you were standing there staring at nothing for a few minutes, you okay?”

He nods, “just thinking. I’m not surprised Dad couldn’t make it. Magnus even dressed up for him, too.” He takes the drink Jace offers him as the blond laughs, knowing what their father thinks of his future brother-in-law’s eccentricness. “Oh well, not like it would be the first or last.” At twenty-six and having the three years with his parents being split Robert hadn’t been putting in any effort unless it was Max, the youngest.

“Well, happy birthday.” Jace hugged him, “and fuck dad anyways. You and Magnus are happy. And mom and- uh Luke are happy.” Jace couldn’t seem to get around that his girlfriend’s stepdad and his mother were a _ thing. _

For a moment it was all good until he leaned back just so against the wall to laugh with his brother and put pressure against his ass. His back went stiff and Jace surely noticed. “You okay, man?”

“Mmhm,” he tried to gain control of his face.

Jace studied him before scrunching his nose, “if it’s because of Magnus I don’t want to know.”

“Then don’t ask,” he smiles, Jace gets a disgusted look on his own face, and slowly walks away, his eyes catch Magnus. His fiance was leaning down the hallway wall a little farther down a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Alexander?” His voice turns Alec’s blood to liquid fire. “Is your back okay?”

He licks his lips and fully faces his fiance, who pushes a drink into his hand. “You know what’s wrong. I can’t leave but god I want to. I want to go back home and never leave the bed.”

There was a reason and it had everything to do with what was in the trunk of Magnus’ car, minus one object. “I know, me too, but it is your party.”

So Alec put on a face as he was made to sit down and open gifts, each shift to pick up a package made him twitch a little. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Simon lean into Jace over Izzy mouth moving. Then Jace scrunched his face mouth moving back and then he saw a smirk from Simon as Clary, of all people, gave Alec a look and a subtle thumbs up. Izzy smirked also and tried to cover it as a fake sneeze. Bastards.

If Alec had hugged everyone bye a little too quickly once the sun had set he didn’t care, his skin was burning. The look he gave his siblings was a look of a man about to get fucked by the love of his life. Izzy pulled him close and Jace leaned down next to them to whisper, “what he chafe you that badly?”

Alec has a wicked look flash in his eyes as he looks over at Magnus before back to them, “nah, wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had something stuck up my ass around you guys only difference is, is that this is literally up my ass and made of glass.” They got real quiet as Alec stood up and winked. Magnus was right, where did the shy awkward Alec of a few years ago go? Alec never talked about his sex life openly, usually only with Izzy or Clary behind closed doors, but Magnus had made him brave.

He really just needed to leave, he needed Magnus. He needed Magnus, and to be naked. By the look on his fiance’s face, the man knew how Alec felt even more.

“You’re flushed.” Magnus comments as they pull out of the driveway eyes assessing him behind his aviator sunglasses.

“Shut up,” Alec breathes as he undoes the button on his jeans, hand slipping down the front. “Fuck.” He hisses then gives Magnus a look, “I want to suck your cock. Like right now.” And with drawing his hand he tries to free the man from his own pants.

“I have plans remember. Plans you asked for.” A hand comes down to move Alec away, “and I need to be able to fully provide that.”

The disappointment must roll off him in waves and it has Magnus smirking, stealing occasional glances at his pouting fiance. “Alexander, it’s just a short drive.”

“Not in this traffic.” And he was right, the traffic was terrible, and as Magnus waited for the second time at the same red light he gave a wicked smile to Alec. “What?” The younger man slid his eyes over to look at his fiance’s face as he rebuttoned his pants, disappointment still hanging thick in the air.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Magnus’ head moves back to the light and as he pressed on the gas and the city lights lit up their car in colors in flashes, “Undo that button again, now. Pull your pants down, Alexander Gideon. Take your cock out stroke it. Don't you want to be a good boy for me?”

A strangled moan left Alec as he unbuckled his seatbelt to unbutton and unzip his pants and pull them down. He pushed his boxers down and his half hard cock sprung free, the tip already leaking precome as he wraps his long fingers around the shaft. With each slide up he squeezes and more of the clear fluid gathers at the top before rolling down to coat the length and his fingers, each pull down the skin stretches and his toes curl in his shoes. “Babe.”

The whine was mixed in with pants and breathy moans, and Magnus would have been a fool and a liar to say that it wasn’t making him harden, his bulge would say otherwise too. “You look good.”

The answering whine came right as Magnus had slowed to a stop. While they waited at the next red light he reached a hand over and took ahold of Alec, the man letting go of his own hold. He hissed with each stroke, the band of Magnus’ rings catching the veins in the sweetest way.

“Fuck, please. Turn green, please.” Alec begged the light, he wanted to be home in bed or bent over the table he didn’t care as long as he got his fill of Magnus. “God please.”

Magnus hummed, “I bet that plug feels good as you tighten around it, doesn’t it?”

And it did, it was one of the best things Alec could ever had seen in that sex shop Magnus took him to. The older man wanted to fulfill every fantasy Alec had, in repayment of Alec fulfilling every one of his.

“And I’ll admit some of these are things I want to do to you, so really it’s a gift to both of us.” Magnus shrugged as he held up a box, reading it and then raising an eyebrow at Alec’s reddening face.

He didn’t know what he was doing, what he was looking for exactly. So instead he decided to leave most of that to Magnus, or well he was just passively watching until he caught a beautifully made little thing. The image on the box was this amber glass plug with a multi colored jewel at the base, Swarovski crystal as the packaging said. It had Alec quickly googling the benefits of glass vs silicone and thought over which one he wanted. Glass seemed to be the cleaner option and the plug was pretty, the price however was too much, over a hundred dollars for a plug? But, Alec thought again, it is pretty. He also imagined how Magnus would look seeing that jewel peeking out between his ass cheeks when he was bent over. The thought had his breath hitch.

A hand on the small of his back made him jump a little, Magnus kissed his neck in apology then looked at what Alec was looking at. “Hmm,” deft fingers grabbed the box and pulled it close. “Alexander.” The man jumped, “is this something you want?”

“It’s too much, put it back.” Hazel eyes watched Magnus leaned in to read the price, as if he couldn’t see it from where he was standing, and he hummed again.

“That’s affordable, now answer the question. Is this something you want?” He opened his mouth to say something about it still being too much for his fiance to buy him and how it wasn’t necessary but at the sight of Magnus’ eyes reading the box and his tongue poking out to lick his bottom lip. A groan came from him. “Because I want you to wear this for me, Alexander. And this,” he held up a box that had an O-ring in it but as Alec took the box there were prongs on either side and it sent a shiver up his spine.

“Yes.” Alec felt more than heard the other man’s pleasure at the answer. “God yes.”

Magnus took both boxes and then with a one shoulder nonchalant shrug, “go wait in the car. It is your birthday, and the birthday boy doesn’t get to see his gifts.”

That lead to Alec buzzing with anticipation at the _ bags _Magnus carried out. His toes curled as they were loaded up. There was rustling like plastic being opened and then the man came around to his side opening the door, “up.” Alec did as he was told and hands turned him around. “Bend over a little.”

Alec’s face caught fire once more, “we are in a parking lot!”

“Oh, I’m not going to fuck you in a parking lot, Alexander. I do like public sex but not at the expense of you getting caught and thrown into jail or charged and having it ruin your future.” Alec hummed his argument about not getting fucked as the back of his pants were pulled down, he gasped as a cold slick finger rubbed his still partially loose hole and slipped in another joining after. Alec groaned and his legs shook, Magnus was going to fuck him in a sex shop parking lot, he whimpered at the loss of the fingers. He clenched as there was a cool hard sensation sliding past the ring of muscle and then with a pop he felt more than heard it was pushed fully inside him. His head tilted back on his whine and he gave such a nasty look to his fiancee as the man fixed his pants and walked around the car like it was nothing.

“How does it feel?” He asked as he climbed in and forgetting it, almost, Alec sat down and then in a flash stiffened with a moan as the plug had shifted. “Good?”

Alec started bobbing his head in a nod as the car started, the hum of the engine didn’t do much unless Alec shifted to hit parts of the seat just right. And that’s what he was doing now as Magnus stroked him, eyes on the light. He didn’t need to look at the man as he convulsed and his come spilled out over Magnus’ fingers. Alec keened because it felt so _ fucking _good to have himself come around that plug, not as good as Magnus, but good nonetheless. Magnus pulled his hand away and held it up to Alec’s mouth. The younger didn’t hesitate to lick the fingers clean.

The very second the car was turned off in the garage parking spot, hands unbuckled his seatbelt so fast that Alec was sure he almost broke the window when the strap recoiled, he was out of the car and jerking Magnus’ door open so quickly that the other man raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, the lenses reflecting Alec’s look of needy desperation. God, he wanted this beautiful man to take him apart right there.

“Plans, let’s go.” He couldn’t wait but he would.

And like Magnus asked of him he headed up to their apartment and waited on their bed, shoes and socks off. He would be naked but Magnus liked to take his clothes off himself. He heard the door shut and his back arched in want and the anxiety of waiting. He jumped as a hand slid over his covered back.

“Say ‘Ahh’,” Magnus is near his head and he looks up mouth going open. A moan is let out at the cold metal circle of the spider gag is placed into his mouth to keep it open. The prongs on the side, Alec realizes, are to keep the circle from spinning around to be easily spit out. His tongue sticks out of the opening and his hazel eyes seem to be on fire to Magnus. “Up.”

Alec shivers at the command and sits back on his knees, waiting. Fingers caressed the buttons, each one flicked open on the burgundy diamond patterned shirt until pale chest and abs were exposed. A tan hand reached out to run through the chest hair there and Alec moaned, the sound not being impeded by the gag at all.

“I’d love nothing more that to unbutton my pants and stick my cock in that lovely hole of yours your mouth makes, darling. But I have plans, and you had a birthday wish.” Alec’s head jerks and Magnus reaches out to pinch a nipple, the shirt slides down his arms and he keens, saliva running out his open mouth and down his chin. He watches as Magnus’ eyes get darker and then he’s pulling Alec’s shirt off. He let’s Alec undress him, each slow movement of a button being pushed out through the hole makes his cock twitch in his pants.

Soon they are completely naked and Alec only wearing the gag and the plug is lying face up on the bed, legs spread. His head is turned to the side enough to let the constant pooling of spit slide out enough to not drown him. His body twitches with each pass of cool air from their over head fan. “We’re going to be good, okay?”

Magnus delights in the shake of Alec’s head since he couldn’t speak, the one thing he didn’t like about the gag was that he couldn’t hear the most beautiful sound in the world, his name being moaned. He’d take other whimpers and moans then. He reaches out and runs the tip of the riding crop he is holding down Alec’s chest. He had shown it to the man as he pulled it out of one of three separate bags. ‘Each one for a special day my dear sweet, Alexander.’ Alec twitched at the feeling and tensed, it continued to trail down touching the head of his cock. “Over.”

Alec obeys and rolls over all the pooled saliva runs out of his mouth and over his chin as he tilts his head up. He starts to rise on his hands and knees when a sharp sting hits his right cheek, once then twice. He jerks and then moans, another comes down on the other. He felt the twitch his cock had given. “My goal is to make you so sore and empty like you want.” A hand pulls his head back and his eyes roll. “Plus I’m supposed to give you birthday spankings, I should make you count but,” Magnus walks around the bed to face his fiance head on. “I’d have to remove the gag, and well. Stick out your tongue.”

He did and Magnus placed the end of the crop against it. He pushed it in a little farther then he pulled it out and whipped Alec’s shoulder. The young man jerked a whine coming from his throat as his hips started grinding on the comforter. “Alexander, you remember if it gets too much and since you can’t really speak you are to kick me three times, or tap out with your hand if I’m near your head. I’ll give you colors, green: still good, yellow: slow down or if you need me to wait and give you time to adjust, red: stop and I will assess you, it is my job to care for you. Does not matter what I am doing if you nod to that color or you ever say it when we are like this I will fucking stop. Don’t you dare not use it or the safe word, ever, if I find out I hurt you and you didn’t tell me _ because _ you thought I would get _ mad _at you? Alexander, it’ll be one of the biggest fights I will ever have with you, worse than when you accidentally turned my white suit pink and bleached the black silk shirt I got from Shanghai.”

Alec just nods as frantically as he can once his mind catches up, his body quivered at the thought of them incorporating this in some days of their sex life. That they both were willing to learn and experience what they liked together. “And one more thing, when you don’t have the gag in remember the safe word.” Rochambeau was the word they had picked, Alec admitted that after he had blurted it out that he didn’t really think of it. Magnus wrote it off as the line in Hamilton about code words.

“One.” Magnus whispered and the crop came down, very hard, on the curve of his ass right where back meets it, he moaned. “Two. Three.” Two quick taps on the left cheek. “Four. Five. Six.” Three onto the meat of his thighs, one landing across the part between them.

One landed in between his shoulder blades and that has Alec even louder, one on his tender side and he’s grinding his hips. Magnus pulls away, “that’s eight. You have eighteen to go.” His husky voice pants out. “Ah, sixteen.” He corrects himself as he lands two quick ones on the dip of Alec’s ass cheeks where they meet his thighs.

A hand pushes and Alec gets the idea to roll over, a hiss from Magnus as he sees the spit that had coated Alec’s chin and neck. He moaned and arched up begging for the stinging again. He cried in relief at the spark in Magnus’ eyes as the crop came down. Eleven on his hip, twelve on his stomach, and thirteen on his chest. “Red?”

It was met with a shake.

“Yellow?” Alec shook his head even more and sat up on his elbows to glare.

“Green?” Magnus ran the crop down the side of Alec’s face, spit and sweat starting to coat him evenly. Alec moaned and Magnus pulled back, fourteen landed on his right nipple, fifteen on his left peck right above the nipple there. The man twitched and moaned, the crop pushed his thighs apart. sixteen, seventeen, eighteen landed on the inside of one thigh and Alec hissed hips lifting as precome rolled down from his slit. Nineteen landed right on his scrotum and he jumped a long whine left him then and Magnus smirked at the way his cock bounced. Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two landed on the other thigh. He had four more and he knew Magnus would make them special, three more, one for each year they have been together, and that last one would be for the year they'd be adding soon. He was rolled back over, crop pushing against the backs of his legs and Alec got the memo. Up on his knees and hands he dips a little and twenty-three hits where the cleft of his ass starts. Twenty-four gets him on the other side of his scrotum.

Alec wondered where the last one was going to go when Magnus pushed against his back and he dipped lower, ass spreading open. With a moan and a realization he knew, twenty-five and twenty-six was against the plug. The movement caused it to move and he clenched down tightly on it and came. He was over worked, he swore in his head, from all the sex that was had that day.

“Twenty-six, all done. And since you were good,” a tan chest pressed against his back as the mattress dipped. “Are we still on green?” A nod., “then time for the real gift huh, Alexander?” He whined as the plug was slowly pulled out, pushing back to get the feeling of not being empty. Something cold touched him and he moaned louder than Magnus ever heard as the pink silicone toy filled him, the thing was a little girthier than Magnus was. He backed onto it and he acted and sounded like a kid on christmas, he pulled forward then back, working himself on the toy. The toy started to move and the thrusts met, Alec rearranged himself so he could reach the fake cock himself, that was a sight. He was on one shoulder with his knees pulled close, hand between his thighs to move it in and out of his puckered hole. His feet crossed at the ankles as his toes curled even more. Magnus grabbed the lube and moving to where he could he spit on the toy as it was pushed in and from the noise Alec tightened around the toy and came again, letting the little fluid he had dribble out.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood knew he was far from done, especially when fingers worked him open around the toy until Magnus was satisfied. With some maneuvering Alec tensed as Magnus got the head of his cock in him next to the toy. “Hold on to it, Alexander. “Green?”

A shake. “Yellow?”

A nod. So Magnus waited, waited to see if Alec would tap out, but instead Alec took a few deep breaths before pushing back against the cocks in him and that let the older man know he could continue to slide in. He groaned as Alec let out a whimper, fingers still tight on the toy, with a small testing thrust they both moaned and then Magnus started to thrust earnestly, Alec held on to the toy so it wouldn’t slip as he moved his hips towards Magnus’s thrusts. A hand grabbed his head and his hold was almost lost on the toy, so with the two longest fingers he had he pressed against the flared base hoping that would keep it steady, those two fingers. With a hand on one hip and the other in his hair Magnus fucked Alec with everything in him. Chest warming as moans turned into screams as the pale man under him came again, thrusts making the toy hit his prostate. He’d be lying if he said that the underside of the toy wasn’t doing anything to his own cock, the fake veins dragged along his own.

They both kept moving and Alec wasn’t stopping anytime soon so Magnus switched them, his back against the headboard as he held Alec’s legs open with his knees. Alec could reach down better to hold the toy into him as Magnus thrusted, one arm going around Alec’s throat the other went down to stroke Alec’s weeping cock. Alec hissed the best he could at the rubbing on his thighs and ass, from the feel he had welts if not some broken skin. Fuck that was hot, he turned his head slightly to let Magnus place a kiss there.

How was he still able to produce anything? Alec started to wonder, not complaining around the harsh moans and screams leaving his forced open mouth, spit still rolling down his neck and now Magnus’ arm.

“Fuck, baby.” Open lips pressed against his sweat and spilt soaked neck before teeth bit down breaking skin. He did it lower and this a final thrust and Alec screaming again Magnus came, his release not bothering to stay as it already ran down the toy. Alec felt wonderfully tight around him and the toy.

“You did well, Alexander.” A hand came up to undo the gag and Alec didn’t wait to spit it out, head turning to kiss Magnus finally, red lines on his face from the straps.

“I’m not done, you’re not done. Please.” Alec begged and since Magnus wasn’t moving he moved the toy which caused them both to whine and when his pale fingers thrust the toy back in Magnus started thrusting. Alec moved so he was sitting up on Magnus, fingers still pressing the toy in as he bounced as well as he could. It didn’t take them long to come that time.

“So good.” Alec whispered, unable to speak any louder as Magnus reached to slide the toy slowly from him. They waited Magnus still in him.

Magnus didn’t want any of Alec’s insides to move where they weren’t originally especially with how open he was bound to be. His hand rubbed Alec’s pale stomach as they both waited some more. “Happy birthday, Alexander.”

“It’s not my birthday anymore, Magnus. But thank you. God that was wonderful, maybe I should sleep with the plug in?” Alec didn’t hide the bit of excitement he had.

“Liked that one? Maybe you should wear it so one day I come home bend you over our nice kitchen table, pull down your pants and see it. Then I’ll proceed to eat your ass like it’s dinner and dessert after I pull it out, and right before I fuck you so fucking raw that you won’t know what way is up.” Magnus whispered and Alec huffed.

“Don’t make promises that don’t fit into your plans you have over there in those other two bags.”

“Oh, Alexander, I have plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all prep for Kinktober 2019 which for once I will be participating in. Not everything will be Malec, but most of it probably will be.
> 
> I also start work this week and it's full time so I am going to try to get this story wrapped up before October and definitely before Nano, I just may have to crunch everything to get it done on time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love everyone who reads this.
> 
> Next chapter is just going to be smut like no point than just fucking.


End file.
